Batman: The Complete Animated Series (Blu-ray)
, | aspect = 1.33:1 (fullscreen, black borders to 1.78:1) | discs = 12 | rating = Unrated | studio = Warner Brothers | date = Deluxe Edition: October 30, 2018 Regular Edition: November 27, 2018 | languages = English, Spanish | subtitles = English, French | features = Various }} Batman The Complete Animated Series (Blu-ray) is a high-definition Blu-ray release of all 109 episodes of and , as well as the feature length films Batman: Mask of the Phantasm and Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero. This release includes 25 featurettes - led by a 60+ minute "Batman: The Animated Series" making-of documentary, "The Heart of Batman," as well as introductions to five episodes by producer Bruce Timm, and commentary on 12 episodes by various combinations of the production team: Bruce Timm, Eric Radomski, Paul Dini, Kevin Altieri, Michael Reaves, Boyd Kirkland, Shirley Walker, Glen Murakami, Dan Riba, and James Tucker. The deluxe limited edition release also includes collectible Batman, Joker and Harley Quinn Funko Pocket POPS, and 7 exclusive lenticular collector cards of original animation artwork Contents Season One, Disc One * "On Leather Wings" (Commentary by Bruce Timm and Eric Radomski) * "Christmas With the Joker" * "Nothing to Fear" * "The Last Laugh" * "Pretty Poison" * "The Underdwellers" * "P.O.V." * "The Forgotten" * "Be A Clown" * "Two-Face, Part I" * "Two-Face, Part II" * "It's Never Too Late" * "I've Got Batman in My Basement" * Special Features: :* A Conversation with Bruce Timm: On Leather Wings :* A Conversation with Bruce Timm: Christmas with the Joker :* A Conversation with Bruce Timm: Nothing to Fear :* A Conversation with Bruce Timm: The Last Laugh :* A Conversation with Bruce Timm: Pretty Poison :* The Dark Knight's First Night Pilot Promo: Hosted by Bruce Timm Season One, Disc Two * "Heart of Ice" (Commentary by Paul Dini, Bruce Timm, and Eric Radomski) * "The Cat and the Claw, Part I" * "The Cat and the Claw, Part II" * "See No Evil" * "Beware the Gray Ghost" * "Prophecy of Doom" * "Feat of Clay, Part I" * "Feat of Clay, Part II" * "Joker's Favor" * "Vendetta" * "Fear of Victory" * "The Clock King" * "Appointment in Crime Alley" * Special Features: :* Batman: The Legacy Continues Retrospective :* Tour of the Batcave Season One, Disc Three * "Mad as a Hatter" * "Dreams in Darkness" * "Eternal Youth" * "Perchance to Dream" * "The Cape and Cowl Conspiracy" * "Robin's Reckoning, Part I" (Commentary by Bruce Timm and Eric Radomski) * "Robin's Reckoning, Part II" * "The Laughing Fish" * "Night of the Ninja" * "Cat Scratch Fever" * "The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne" * "Heart of Steel, Part I" * "Heart of Steel, Part II" (Commentary by Bruce Timm, Eric Radomski, and Kevin Altieri) * Special Features: :* Robin Rising: How the Boy Wonder's Character Evolved :* Gotham's Guardians: The Stalwart Supporting Characters Season One, Disc Four * "If You're So Smart, Why Aren't You Rich?" * "Joker's Wild" * "Tyger, Tyger" * "Moon of the Wolf" * "Day of the Samurai" * "Terror in the Sky" * "Almost Got 'Im" (Audio Commentary by Bruce Timm, Eric Radomski, and Paul Dini) * "Birds of a Feather" * "What Is Reality?" * "I Am the Night" * "Off Balance" * "The Man Who Killed Batman" * "Mudslide" * Special Features: :* Voices of the Knight Season One, Disc Five * "Paging the Crime Doctor" * "Zatanna" * "The Mechanic" * "Harley and Ivy" (Commentary by Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, Eric Radomski, and Boyd Kirkland) * "Shadow of the Bat, Part I" * "Shadow of the Bat, Part II" * "Blind as a Bat" * "The Demon's Quest Part I" * "The Demon's Quest Part II" * "His Silicon Soul" * "Fire From Olympus" * "Read My Lips" (Commentary by Bruce Timm, Michael Reaves, Boyd Kirkland, and Shirley Walker) * "The Worry Men" * Special Features: :* Gotham's New Knight Season Two, Disc One * "Sideshow" * "A Bullet For Bullock" * "Trial" * "Avatar" * "House & Garden" (Video Commentary on "House & Garden" by Bruce Timm, Boyd Kirkland, and Paul Dini) * "The Terrible Trio" * "Harlequinade" (Commentary by Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, Shirley Walker, and Eric Radomski) * "Time Out of Joint" * "Catwalk" * "Bane" Season Two, Disc Two * "Baby Doll" * "The Lion and the Unicorn" * "Showdown" * "Riddler's Reform" * "Second Chance" * "Harley's Holiday" * "Lock-Up" * "Make 'Em Laugh" * "Deep Freeze" * "Batgirl Returns" Season Three, Disc One * "Holiday Knights" * "Sins of the Father" * "Cold Comfort" * "Double Talk" * "You Scratch My Back" * "Never Fear" * "Joker's Millions" * "Growing Pains" * "Love is a Croc" * "Torch Song" * "The Ultimate Thrill" * "Over the Edge" (Commentary by Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, Glen Murakami, and James Ticker) * Special Features: :* Arkham Asylum: Examine the Top-Secret Case Files of the Dark Knight's Many Foes Season Three, Disc Two * "Mean Seasons" * "Critters" (Commentary by Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, Dan Riba, Glen Murakami, and James Ticker) * "Cult of the Cat" * "Animal Act" * "Old Wounds" * "The Demon Within" * "Legends of the Dark Knight" (Commentary by Bruce Timm, Paul Dini, Dan Riba, Glen Murakami, and James Tucker) * "Girl's Night Out" * "Mad Love" * "Chemistry" * "Beware the Creeper" * "Judgment Day" Bonus Features Disc * The Heart of Batman documentary * Concepting Harley Quinn Bonus Disc One * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm Bonus Disc Two * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero * Special Features: ** The Mr.Freeze Saga - in Chronological order *** "Heart of Ice" *** "Deep Freeze" *** "Cold Comfort" *** "Meltdown" *** Art of Batman:Music Montage *** Get the Picture:How to draw Batman External links * Review at World's Finest Online Category:A to Z Category:Blu-ray releases